Wandering Child
by IsleofSolitude
Summary: Cherry blossoms don’t fit her.they're weak and last only for a season.Shes a weed, I always knew that.She may seem beaten down and dead, but she’d pop up the instant you stopped trying to defeat her.I always knew that she would stay alive...
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto._

She never really understood her own appeal. She could have had any guy she wanted, except for the one that she wanted. Kind of ironic, ain't it? Anyways. She, meaning the one and only Haruno Sakura, had so many guys in love with her when she was younger. I bet some of them probably still do.

First, there was Naruto. Yeah, the Hokage. Didn't you know? She was his first crush. She was the one who really made him feel like he wasn't dirt, and it was because of her that he could begin a relationship with his current wife, Hinata.

Rock Lee was the second one. Yes, he had the creepiest, wait, make that second creepiest eyebrows in the entire world, but he really was sweet. And he really did care about Sakura. She never loved him though.

There were many more, most likely. Rumors do get around, especially when the people playing the love game are ninjas, skilled at gathering information….meaning eavesdropping.

Everyone said that she was just like a cherry blossom, existing to make the world a happier place. No one she knew would ever deny how just seeing her smile made them feel a little lighter on the inside. I guess that's how she got so many guys.

I suppose they were like two sides of a coin; she was bright, he was dark. Beauty and the Beast, you could say.

Everyone always assumed it was a crush she would grow out of, but she never did. Everyone knew that she didn't love him. Everyone knew she was too young to experience love. They were wrong. After all, what did everyone know?

Sakura did love him, and I think that it was what saved him. He really did love her. That's the only thing that saved _her_.

I don't know anything more than what she told me in the dark, when I would go to her window and hear her crying brokenly, but so softly that she herself would have trouble hearing.

Cherry blossoms don't fit her. Cherry blossoms are weak and last only for a season. She's a weed, I always knew that. She may seem beaten down and dead, but she'd pop up the instant you stopped trying to defeat her. I always knew that she would stay strong till the end, that she'd never die.

But what did I know?

He feels guilty. Maybe he should. In a way, he did kill her. He knows that he was what drove her to her it…drove her to try to move on and forget about him. Maybe he didn't kill Sakura, but then again…maybe he did. No one but three people were there that night, and only Uchiha Sasuke is still alive.

_Well, it started out completely different and now I have a semi-plot for it if anyone feels that it's good enough to continue. Anyways….man, I'm really out of touch with writing fanfiction…I don't even know what to say for my author notes…ah well. I never was good with those anyways. Have a nice day._

_Oh! About the title. It's a song off of Phantom of the Opera, and if I do continue it, which I might, the song will make sense._


	2. Musings

_Well, here's chapter two. For some reason, is deleting the scene breaks I use, so I'm experimenting with them. Please don't jump on me if my author notes and stuff blend in with the story. Thanks goes to those who reviewed._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

Ninjas mature faster than most people. Often they face live and death situations almost every mission. Most ninjas devote their life to training. Most ninjas have killed by the time they are 15.

Sakura wasn't like most ninjas. Yes, she trained. She was the valedictorian for our graduating class, after all. She aced the class. But she never spent anymore time than was needed training. Not like people who spent however long it took to master the technique. She just wasn't like that. She knew that there was more important things in life than getting stronger. And I suppose that's what made her more human than everyone else. As for killing, to my knowledge, she has never killed anyone.

However, once the war started, she wasn't content with being weak anymore. She began training harder than the rest of us, because she wanted to catch up with us. She was one of the students who began medical training, to help those injured. But that wasn't enough for her. She began to train longer, harder. Rock Lee was often seen with her, helping with her physical training. When Kakashi wasn't sent on mission, he would teach her new techniques.

During the war, she was much more subdued than usual. It really took its toll on her. A dark shadow became a permanent addition under her eyes. Her shoulders were constantly slumped. Her hair was constantly tangled and frizzy. She didn't seem like the same Sakura that would argue with me, or even the same Sakura that would yell at Naruto and laugh with Hinata.

But like I said, Sakura's a weed. One look in her eyes and you just _know_ she would make it ok.

There's just something about that team, I suppose. Or what was left of it. You know, Team 7. Those people…they just oozed confidence. Whether it was Naruto's upbeat attitude or Kakashi's calmness or Sasuke's smirk, they made you believed everything was going to be alright. The pink-haired shinobi showed that same confidence, but in a different way.

_She smiled._

That was probably the main reason the boys fell for her. That was why we remained friends through it all. Her smile just let you know that all was right or would be right. And in the midst of the murkiness we were going through at that time, well…she was amazing.

I'm surprised that she could smile like that, even facing the betrayal... If one of my teammates deserted us like that, I don't think I could smile like that. I don't think I could hope he was safe. At least not for a long, long time.

It probably seems like I'm rambling, since I keep talking about all this. But I will get to the point.

When Naruto promised to bring back Sasuke, I don't think I've ever seen Sakura so hopeful. It all goes back to that confidence, yes? Naruto did manage to bring him back.

The war was over, after awhile. And for a few years, everything was back to normal…If anything can be called normal.

Team 7 was reformed about a two years after the war, when Sasuke's punishment ended. After that, well, Sakura became really busy and we couldn't hang out much anymore. It was about four years after that when the trouble started…

Here's Sakura's diary, kid. I'll let you connect the dots, eh? Of course, if you really want a story, you should visit Sasuke.

_Well, here's chapter two. Anyone figure out who's speaking? (I've given plenty of clues hehe). All chapters here on out will be third person. Can anyone guess who the narrator is talking to?_

**_Chiko_**_ Thank you! And I'm sure you could write if you tried. In fact, I know you can. _

**_Elusia_**_ Yay! I intrigued someone hehe._

**_AfroKane_**_ It might be a SasuSaku. You'll just have to wait and see. _

**_xLindsayx_**_ Thank you. _


End file.
